With the developments of science and technology, various electronic devices enrich and facilitate people's lives increasingly. The use of the electronic device for processing information has many advantages, such as convenience, swiftness and resource saving, so that the electronic device has played an indispensable role in ordinary life and work.
With the demands for portability, ease of use, multi-use, etc. on device, flexible screens become more and more popular. However, many existing techniques related to the flexible screen have problems. For example, when the flexible screen is bent to different shapes, the electronic device with the flexible screen is operated as an electronic device having different status. Thus, it needs to determine the state of the flexible screen, when the electronic device is switched into different “electronic device”, for different applications. However, the current state of the flexible screen can not be obtained automatically in the prior art, instead, it is judged manually, which greatly reduces efficiency, results in inaccurate judgment and is time-consuming.
Further, in the prior art, when an electronic device is rotated by a user, a display object displayed on the electronic device can perform a position adjustment that complies with gravity laws. For example, when a mobile phone is inclined with respect to the horizontal plane by a user, in an application loaded in the mobile phone, a roll ball will be moved along the inclined direction under the action of the gravity, so that the roll ball is moved according to the orientation in which the mobile phone is placed, and thus the user can gain better experience. With the increasing demand on the electronic device, a deformable electronic device applied a flexible screen technique has been proposed. A user can perform bend operation on the electronic device according to the deformable feature of the electronic device, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, in which a display unit, i.e., a screen, is provided on a display plane of the electronic device. Then, a problem to be solved in the invention is that for the deformable electronic device, how the state of the display object will be adjusted according to the deformable feature of the electronic device, for improving the experience of the user.